A modulation and coding scheme (MCS) is typically used in wireless networks to describe the combination of a radio carrier modulation scheme and a coding scheme that are used when transmitting data. Different MCSs typically include different associated data transmission rates. As the number of smartphones, tablets, and other such devices continues to increase, the number of data accesses from access points (APs) also continues to increase. Users of smartphones, tablets, and other such devices bring mobility in Wi-Fi networks. This mobility typically affects choice of the best MCS that is to be used for transmitting data between such devices and the Wi-Fi APs.